Brother's can be Full of Surprises
by lilianarowena
Summary: When Sesshomaru shows up demanding that Inuyasha holds up his end of a deal things get... interesting to say the least.


:33 Hello everyone! Long time no see! This story is dedicated to the most pawsome best furriend in the whole universe! My bestest furriend I've efurr had Kiran sama! Meowrails fur life! Now to the story!

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "What the hell are you doing around here?!" Sesshomaru laughed a little to himself. "What the fuck is so funny ?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Sesshomaru gave a sly smile. "I'm surprised you forgot about our deal so easily Inuyasha. Especially since it was to save your dear Kagome." Inuyasha remembered about how he had to ask his brother to save Kagome when he and all his comrades were severely injured. "What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped at Sesshomaru "it better not be anything stupid!" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look. "You said you'd do *anything* if I saved her. It's time to test that."  
He pulls Inuyasha close to him and nibbles on his neck. "Eh?" Inuyasha turns bright red and tries to push his brother off to no avail. "What the fuck are you do-" Sesshomaru fiercely kisses Inuyasha drawing blood from where his fangs scrape the soft inside of Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha tries to push him off again but Sesshomaru overpowers him and pins him to the ground. Sesshomaru shoves his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth as Inuyasha continues to struggle. Sesshomaru plays with Inuyasha's tongue feeling the warmth of his brother's mouth. Inuyasha begins to stop struggling and starts to kiss back realizing he enjoys the feeling of his brothers tongue intertwining with his own.  
Sesshomaru pulls back. "Good boy, Inuyasha" He pets Inuyasha's ears. "Don't treat me like some pet !" Inuyasha yells angrily. Sesshomaru slaps Inuyasha across the face. "Ow!" Inuyasha exclaims. "Talk back to me or disobey me again and I will punish you harder!" Sesshomaru warns. "I'm not some little kid!" Inuyasha yells defiantly. Sesshomaru responds "I warned you." He rips the clothes from Inuyasha and leaves him lying completely naked on the ground face down. Sesshomaru pins him down with one hand and spanks him hard with the other after a few spanks Inuyasha can no longer hold in the noise but to Sesshomaru's surprise the sounds coming out of Inuyasha aren't sounds of pain but moans of pleasure. Taking delight in finding his brother's kink. He whispers sensually into Inuyasha's ear. "You like that don't you?" Inuyasha turns bright red and buries his face in the ground. "Don't worry. I'll go harder for you" Sesshomaru spanks him even harder repeatedly causing Inuyasha to cry out loudly with every slap.  
"I'm making you hard aren't I? See what I can do to you Inuyasha? I'm only using two hands and look how much I can control you!" Inuyasha turned on by these words only nods as Sesshomaru slaps him making him cry out again. "See? You're my puppet" Sesshomaru flips Inuyasha over and tweaks both of his nipples making him arch his back. Inuyasha moans . "That's right say the name of the one who controls you. Say it for me again Inuyasha. Who controls you?" Inuyasha breathes out "Sesshomaru"  
Sesshomaru smiles "That's right. Only I control you no one else! Especially no mortal girl!" Sesshomaru tweaks Inuyasha's nipples repeatedly causing him to moan and cry out until Sesshomaru himself couldn't take it anymore.  
"I'm taking you this instant Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru slams himself into Inuyasha causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion. As he adjusted the pain subsided. Sesshomaru slams into Inuyasha repeatedly hitting the golden spot making him scream out Sesshomaru's name and beg for more of Sesshomaru pounding into him and begging for him to go harder. Sesshomaru complied and went at a supernatural speed sending Inuyasha right over the edge screaming Sesshomaru's name and his walls clenched around Sesshomaru causing him to release into Inuyasha filling him up. Sesshomaru pulls out of Inuyasha and realizes he had already fallen asleep. "Your mine now Inuyasha" he growled "and I'm never letting you go."


End file.
